1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors which switches a connection of a common terminal from a closed terminal to a plug pin of a coaxial plug by the connection to the coaxial plug connected to a terminal such as a coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional coaxial connectors can be used in, for example, portable communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) and in an environment where incoming signal strength is poor. For example, when a plug pin of a coaxial plug is connected to an external antenna, the coaxial connector switches a circuit connection of the mobile device from the embedded internal antenna to the external antenna.
However, high-frequency signals which flows from the internal antenna leaks to the circuit connection through a floating capacitance between, for example, a closed terminal and a common terminal of the coaxial connector. Notably, the floating capacitance is inversely proportional to the distance between the closed terminal and the common terminal, but is proportional to the facing area between both terminals. Accordingly, in the conventional coaxial connector in which the facing area between the closed terminal and the common terminal is fixed and the distance therebetween is long, the isolation characteristic remains poor.